school
by XxmastofepicxX
Summary: what happens when every one discovers chromes new boyfriend


School was back in session and everyone got to see their friends. The campus filled up with students talking and laughing. Tsuna entered the school yard with Gokudera and Yamamoto by his side, "I haven't seen chrome since school let out" Tsuna said, tilting his head. "know what's weirder, Hibari hasn't been patrolling the streets since then either" Yamamoto said still smiling. "Well if you must know…" a female's voice spoke up behind them. They turned to see Kyoko and Haru "…Chrome's been spending all her time with her new boyfriend" Kyoko smiled. "Yeah" Haru frowned and began trembling. "Really who is it?" Tsuna smiled, thinking of the perfect guy for Chrome. "Th-There he is" Haru trembled, Tsuna jumped, Gokudera gasped, and Yamamoto laughed at the sight of Hibari and Chrome side by side and holding hands as they entered school yard. "Boss" Chrome smiled walking toward the group of guardians, Tsuna and Gokudera were frozen. "Boss" she repeated, staring blankly at Tsuna, "You two are…Dating" Gokudera stuttered, pointing at Hibari and Chrome. "Yep" Chrome smiled brightly and Hibari just gave them his usual "Hn". "That's great" Yamamoto smiled and hugged Chrome "Release my Girlfriend or suffer" Hibari growled, pulling Chrome against his figure in a tight embrace. "You two are so cute together" Kyoko smiled clapping her hands. Chrome managed to get her arms free of Hibari's embrace and looked back at Tsuna. She tilted her head, he was still froze, Hibari's eye twitched as he began to get annoyed by the herbivore's dumbstruck stare. Hibari smacked Tsuna as hard as possible, Tsuna flew three feet away from the group. "Tenth" Gokudera shouted and rushed to his side. "You two are DATING!" Tsuna shouted "Yes. Now Stop crowding" Hibari ordered "Actually this is school property and is a social place Hibari-san" Yamamoto smiled patting Hibari's shoulder, "Hey babe, do you hear that?" Hibari asked "No," she replied tilting her head. "Is that the sound of someone wanting to get bitten too death?" Hibari asked glaring at the group before leaving the scene, Chrome chased after him.

The bell rang for class to start, Tsuna sat next to Chrome. "B-Boss… Uhh are you angry with… m-me?" she asked without looking at him, "No. not at all it just shocked me that Hibari and you are dating" He replies with smile. "I'm sorry Hibari hit you Boss" she apologized, "Don't sweat it, it's Hibari what do you expect" Tsuna laughed wrapping his arms around her. "B-Boss Hibari d-doesn't other guys touching me" she blushed as Hibari walked and glared at the herbivore that was touching his cute herbivore. "release my cute herbivore or suffer the consequences" Hibari hissed between his grinding teeth. "Hibari-san" Tsuna jumped, chrome just gave Hibari a sweet smile as her cheeks were stained pink. Hibari sat in the chair in front of chrome, "Ano, Good morning class" the new teacher stepped in "Dino-san" Tsuna smiled "Ahh Tsuna-chan, Chrome-chan, Hibari-chan" Dino smiled, Chrome greeted him with a smile, Tsuna greeted him with a smile as well, and Hibari just turned his head to face the window and simply gave him a "Hn". Dino tilted his head "no hello, Hibari-chan. No? well how bout a hug?" Dino smiled holding his arms out, "You are an embarrassment to the human society, buck horse" Hibari growled, still not making eye contact. "You're so mean Hibari-chan and I thought we had something" Dino cried with a teasing smile, Hibari's eye twitched "I'm not gay" he growled pulling his tonfas out "Shut up and teach or I will bite you too death" Hibari hissed as Dino backed away.

While Dino began lecturing the class about the schedule for the year, Chrome stuck a small piece of paper in Hibari's jacket collar. His shoulders rose as he grabbed the paper out of collar and unfolded it.

This sucks I'm so bored

Hibari smiled and wrote a reply on the paper and tossed it back.

Last nights date was fun. You were so scare. I find it attractive when you get frightened, you're so cute.

Chrome giggled and replied

Next time don't push me to do that again or I will bite you too death!

A small chuckle escaped Hibari's lips, Dino walked up to him and took paper. Hibari frowned "Give that back" he growled glaring at the man . Dino's eye widened as he read the words on the paper, the bell rang as the room cleared "Hibari, Chrome stay" he ordered the two teens, "You're not the boss of me" Hibari said walking toward the door. Just as he was close to the door Dino pushed him into a chair. "Dino-san" Chrome questioned tilting her, "Why? You two are so young" Dino asked as his eye became tearful. "WHAT?!" both Hibari and Chrome shouted, "I don't have time for this" Hibari growling standing up but before he could take a step Dino tied him up with his whip. "Why are you too…having…s…sex?" he cried, as he grabbed Hibari's cheeks. "You're too young. You're only a child" he shouted pinching his cheek. "Dino-san, we weren't having sex. It was a scary movie, I hate scary movies. It wasn't sex. I promise" she swore "Pl-please explain" he sniffled, "well you see Hibari and I were on a date and we went to a video store and he found this one video A Serbian Film, he really wanted to see it and so I decide we would watch together. it was terrifying and I was scared and kept jumping in his arms," she explained "Oh okay," he began trembling as he faced Hibari. "hi there h-Hibari-chan" Dino smiled as he removed the whip and dashed out of room as Hibari chased him down the hall, students just backed against the wall to stay out of the perfect's way. He caught Dino in the Disciplinary room with his watchdogs and swung at him, Dino jumped, but in doing so Hibari hit Dino's no no spot with the metal tonfa.

Dino fell to the ground as Hibari began kicking Dino's head, "Hibari-san" Chrome shouted grabbing Hibari's arm. He looked at her innocence face that was full of fear. "Don't get in Chairman's way woman" one of perfect's watchdogs shouted, the man grabbed Chrome's arm hard making her wince and yelp. Hibari growled and hit the watchdog to the ground, "if you hurt my girlfriend again then I will break every bone in you're body," Hibari hissed "Understood" he shouted as his watchdog trembled beneath his feet and nodded. "Now for you're punishment" he added raising his tonfas.

Chrome looked at Hibari still in fear "Hibari-san stop!" she shouted taking her staff out and tried to stop Hibari's tonfa. The impact caused her to wince and fall on the man below her, he froze afraid that he hurt her. "He didn't know p-please don't hurt him Hibari-san" she begged struggling to get to her feet as she was still dizzy from the impact. Hibari sighed in relief that she wasn't hurt, "Fine this is just a warning mutt, next time you won't be so lucky" he hissed.


End file.
